1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pick-up apparatus with a function of playing a moving image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital cameras are used, which have a function of shooting a still image during a moving image shooting operation. But in these digital cameras, the moving image shooting operation is suspended while a still image shooting operation is performed. A technique for solving the above disadvantage is proposed. The technique is to use still image data as moving image data missing during the still image shooting operation, which still image data is obtained by the still image shooting operation performed during the moving image shooting operation.
But since the still image data is shot under a shooting condition different from, the moving image shooting operation, the above technique cannot obtain a smooth moving image in continuity.